Our own dirty little secret
by MyFictionLifearts
Summary: "So let me get this straight. I have a fiancée. A male fiancée who happens to be my Maths teacher, who by the way, is also a damn bastard? Mum, please tell me this is all a joke." Of course it's not a joke. It's been arranged that I was to marry an Uchiha. My life is about to be turned upside down & it's all because of a certain Uchiha Sasuke. Prequel to DDR & After school activity
1. Dirty little secret

**Hello, it's me again. Time for a new story. This time, it's a student-teacher relationship. I hope you'll enjoy this as much as you've enjoyed ****_the best friend and the foolish little brother._**** :) Although TBFATFLB is only a chapter away from being marked as completed, I can't help but to post this prologue first. Tell me what you think about this, okay. Your opinion is much appreciated.**

****Since there isn't enough space in the summary, I'll just say it here. This is NaruSasuNaru &amp; vice versa. AU story. ****

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I'll never own Naruto. This fiction though, is mine. Song is Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects.**

**Warning: Swearing &amp; just lime, nothing too explicit. ****_Yet. _**

* * *

Our time together was short; to be précised, it was just a one night stand. Our meeting was a coincidence, he probably had a bad day at work, and I had just been dumped by another girl. It didn't make me feel as upset as I should have been; then again, I went out with her just because of an obligation – because it is my principle to never reject any girl who has the courage to confess to me.

He is a teacher in Konoha High School. He's not just any teacher, but a 24 years old male who teaches me Maths. As far as I'm concerned, even though I find him hot, he's still a bastard in all sorts of way – from the way he talks to his students to the way he walks in the school's hallway. But that night, we happened to bump with each other in a gay bar. Yes, I might have said I'm not gay, but that doesn't mean my friend is straight like me. Upon learning that I'd been dumped, Sabaku Gaara decided that being in a gay bar would definitely bring out the gayness in me. Now that I think about it, I should've said no, because really, sleeping with a teacher? What was I thinking?

Not a good decision, huh? I agree. But we both were drunk and high, and he looked so irresistible and charming, dancing on the dance floor, grinding his body against the drunkards. All my restraints seemed to fail miserably when he rested his cold, blank eyes on me. I shouldn't have felt like this, but it made me feel like I was somehow special when his world that night seemed to revolve around me, even when men around him were begging for his attention.

Those eyes turned seductive, and for more effective measure, he licked his lips languidly as if begging for me to go over there and claim him as mine that instant. And that was the exact thing that I did. With a growl, I drank the alcohol in one gulp, the liquid felt hot and burning in my throat. I then slammed my drink on the bar counter and made way towards the older man, pushing away the men that were dancing with him. "He's mine." I stated firmly, taking hold of his waist and shoving our hips together, a quiet pleasured moan could be heard coming out from his lips.

"Should you even be here in the first place, Uzumaki-kun?" he purred, grasping locks of my blonde hair through his fingers, pulling me even closer than possible.

"Should you even be saying that, sensei?" I breathed out, licking a trail of sweat from his left cheek to his neck and bit hard at the collarbone, causing the said man to buck his hips forward at the unexpected action. I pulled back to examine the teeth mark I left on him, somehow feeling fully satisfied that I had managed to turn the cold demeanor of his into something more sexy and alluring.

He chuckled as he rolled his hips, quietly singing along with the background song. "_I'll keep you my dirty little secret…_"

His dark, sinful voice only managed to arouse me even more. I pushed him across the floor, ignoring the eyes of the crowd that seems fixated on how our bodies seemed to move perfectly with one another. We didn't care if anyone we knew saw us. We didn't care if our actions that night was risky, or if it might end up as a headline in tomorrow's newspaper. All we cared about was our body heat, the lust and wants that pooled deep in our stomachs.

When it felt like his back had hit the wall, I allowed my hands to slip under his casual black clothes, touching every single bit of his skin, leaving a hot path of fire everywhere I touched. He seemed to be enjoying this as he hummed contently, murmuring the next set of lyrics into my ear, letting his breath tickling my ears which in return, caused me to shudder delightfully. "D_on't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret…" _

I laughed upon listening to the lyrics, nodding to myself as a sign showing that I fully understood what he meant. "Let's make this a night to remember then, shall we?" without waiting for his reply, I immediately crashed our lips together; his satisfying mewled was swallowed by our kiss when I rolled his nipples in between my thumbs and forefingers. I ran my tongue over his bottom lips, sucking them as my main aim at that moment was to leave him all breathless and wanting for more. He parted his lips, willingly offered me entrance to his wet cavern, but instead of delving right inside it, I trace the outline of his lips with my tongue, eliciting another moans from him. I rubbed at his growing length with my knees, causing him to tilt his head back against the wall, making him look erotic and needy – what with those flushed cheeks on his pale complexion, how hard he grabbed at my clothes for support, the way he sought for more air, how sweaty he was and still looked sensual and finally, the one that crumbled all self-restraint I had that night, was when he cried out my first name.

I grabbed his chin and stared at him in disbelief, and from the way his eyes widen, he didn't expect that either. Sighing, I pressed my forehead against his', lifting one hand to rest against his chest, listening to how fast his heart was beating. "You're…nervous." I said dumbly, letting his fingers running through my hair.

"_You are…" _he murmured breathlessly, still quoting the lyrics as he tugged on my hair in order to attract my attention. I raised an eyebrow, amused that my teacher was now smirking. He leaned forward slowly, inch by inch and stopped when our lips were barely touching, just millimetres away now. _"…the only one that needs to know."_

I groaned, grabbing at the back of his neck and pressed our lips together for the second time that night. I guess that I kind of rushed it, because I bumped into his nose, causing him to scrunch his face in an annoyance. He glared at me and I smiled cheekily, giving him an apologetic expression.

"Let's move somewhere else?" I asked, signalling to the mass of crowd that had gathered around us during our so-called-make-up session.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

The nylon curtains in the love hotel nearby the bar were noticeably cheap and second hand, for they did nothing to stop the sunshine from creeping through them and lit up the whole room. I grumbled under my breath, my hands were searching for a pillow next to me but instead of soft cottons, I came across a hard figure. Like it was on fire, I instantly retracted my hands and sat up on the bed, only to cringe in pain at the immense headache I felt. I really shouldn't have drunk too much alcohol last night.

I tried to ignore the pain and opened my eyes, trying so hard to adjust to the bright light inside the room. This was evidently not my room, and I was obviously naked. What the hell happened last night? Like on cue, the figure beside me stirred, and slowly but surely, he sat up, rubbing his fingers on his forehead. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who was drunk. So did I do it with him then?

"Who are you?" I questioned when his black hair covered most of his face, preventing me from clearly identify the mysterious man.

"What?" he mumbled as he leisurely brushed his hair to the side to get a clear look at me. While his eyes were still hovered with drowsiness and sleepiness, the gears in my head were already starting to rotate and in that moment, I swear nothing scared me most than getting kicked in my balls by the man in front of him.

_Oh. Oh fuck. Oh fucking fuck. I'm so fucking dead. This can't be happening. This is a joke. This is a damn joke. Please tell me this is a joke!_

Somehow, all memories came rushing back to my mind when he tilted his head to the side before his eyes broaden at the sight of me. This felt like a déjà vu, and I knew he felt the same thing. I knew he remembered exactly what I remembered. I knew that we weren't that drunk to laugh this off as a mistake. We made this mistake together; we were both willing last night. But now…

"Um, s-s-sensei, this is, um…"

"This is a one night stand." He said decisively, as if saying something out of boredom. "This means nothing to me." His voice was raspy and husky, the very proof that he enjoyed what we did last night.

"I know. This means nothing to me too. It was just…a mistake."

He sighed, picking up his clothes that were on the floor. With a little bit of difficulty – okay, I lied. It definitely looked like he was having trouble bending down just to pick up those clothes, but my help was certainly not appreciated. Not when he was clearly disgruntled at being the bottom. "Fuck, was I a bottom all night long?" he finally snapped, glaring at me with those eyes that he usually used to stare at students who were annoying.

"I guess." I shrugged, grinning from ear to ear when he scowled, plopping back on the bed rather than getting dressed.

"Get out of here." He commanded.

"And now you're back to being an asshole. Where's the cutie pie from last night went to?"

"Get out. _Now_. I mean it, Uzumaki."

Stupid Uchiha sensei couldn't take a little joke now, could he? With a groan, I picked up my own clothes and dressed myself, not forgetting to glance at him every now and then. He looked content to close his eyes and rest his back against the headboard, not even worrying that he had just slept with his own student. "Are you gay?" I couldn't help it, curiousity got the better of me most of the time.

He scoffed at my inquiry, but made no further action. "Let's keep _this_ – our one night stand – a secret, okay?" of course he wouldn't tell me if he liked men or not, what were you thinking, Naruto, that we would have a heart-to-heart conversation and cried our lungs out?

"Yeah," I agreed as I walked towards the door, getting ready to forget that this had ever happened at all. "Our own dirty little secret."


	2. I have a what?

**Oh look who's back a year later?...Sorry is not good enough, but a new chapter should be, eh? I will try to get back on track. And I will try to post new chapters regularly, also for my other fanfics. Sorry for MIA for so long, so here it goes! **

**Warnings: Swearings. Over excited mothers :) **

* * *

I am straight. I am definitely, certainly, hundred percent straight. I love girls. I mean, isn't it obvious? I masturbate to straight porn! I even went out with some girls in the last few months. It has never crossed my mind that I might be gay. But when Uchiha sensei looks at me with those never-ending black orbs of his, my breath hitches, and I seem to lost all the ability to talk even though I'm perfectly aware that I am the kind of guy who's loud and boisterous – it sorts of make me wonder if there's a slight chance that I might swing the other way. A smirk found its way onto his gorgeous face – no, shut up, you don't understand; even I can't believe that I just used a word 'gorgeous' for a damn guy! – and as swiftly as wind, our encounter a month ago creeps onto my mind. Yes folks, the unexpected sex I had with him is still fresh in my mind – they keep on playing like a stuck CD player and I wish that I hadn't agree to go to a gay bar with Gaara.

"Uzumaki, I believe I asked you a question." A smooth, velvety voice snaps me back from getting too carried away in my train of thoughts. I finally blink at the sound of muffle giggles around me and glare at Inuzuka Kiba who seems too amused for his own good. "Though it's not like I expect an answer from you."

My glare shifts its target to the man standing at the front of the class. I take back my words. There's no way I would swing for the other team, much less being gay for my Maths teacher whose daily occupation is to harass and make students cry. "Can you repeat your question, sensei?"

"I don't know," he smirks as he slowly makes his way towards me, his steps are careful and elegant, like the ones models usually do in television. When he reaches my desk however, the class falls into an eerie silence; all their eyes are on both of us now. "Can I?"

My eyes twitch from the obvious insult, and I can't help but to huff in frustration, "I don't know," I mimic his tone, listening to how my own voice cracks as I speak. Hey, being this close to a sexy bastard will do that to anyone! "Can you?" this is how we've been in the last few weeks (or to be précised, after an awkward day of pretending like we had never done the deed) – exchanging small banters but never really fighting, flirting right in front of the others but never stepping the borderland of him being a teacher and I, a student. All in all, according to Kiba, we both need to get laid due to the highly uncontrollable sexual tension and electrical sparks flying from our eyes whenever the two of us meet.

The smirk on his face turns into a glower. He clicks on his tongue and his eyes glaze with something inexplicable which in return causes me to feel breathless out of the blue. Fuck it, I can just stare at those eyes forever and be content to get lost in them. "Uzumaki Naruto," is it me or is him actually licking his lips after saying my name in a seductive way?...Na uh, I'm right. He's definitely enjoying this, if the victory smirk shown on his face is of any indication at the way I shift uncomfortably in my chair. "Detention after school for you."

Okay, that is unexpected. I partly anticipate for him to say something sexual after his lip licking thing he did, but _that_? Really bastard? Uchiha sensei sure knows how to turn me off. I groan as I stare at him in disbelief, standing up so that I'm on the same level as him while slamming my hands on the table. "Are you fucking kidding me, Sasuke?"

He frowns, either because I use his first name casually or due to the fact that I dare to talk back to him in the class. "Do I look like I'm fucking kidding with you, Uzumaki-kun?"

"Oh shut up! That's not what you said last week teme!"

"And won't you do the honours of reminding me what the hell did I say last week…" he pauses, raising an eyebrow at me, "Dobe?" the last part is said hesitantly, as if remembering how these two terms become our nicknames whenever we're all alone is such a pain in the ass. Yet, here we are, saying it outright like the borderland between us doesn't really matter.

I grit at my teeth at the obvious satisfaction on his face. What is wrong with this bastard? He wants me to tell the whole class that I ended up on his lap, kissing the hell out of my damn Maths teacher when he taunted me that I couldn't even make him hard? "Kiss me," he had said. And when I asked if he was joking, his exact answer was, "I'm not kidding Naruto, kiss me now."

Ain't he a bastard? A fine bastard, but a bastard nonetheless.

The class turns into an even more painful silence, fills with nothing but indescribable tension between the two of us. This is further proved when Kiba decides to be a dick by clearing his throat and fakes a laugh in order to stop us from glaring daggers at each other. "Get a room, you two!"

Gasps can be heard throughout the class, and the Uchiha finally turns his attention towards the brunette. He smiles creepily as he saunters back towards the front of the class, closing his book in time to the ringing of the bell, indicating that his class is now over.

"Well what do you know," he says, looking at Kiba once again. "Detention during lunch time for you, Inuzuka."

"What, why? You can't do that! It's lunch time you twat!" Isn't it funny how Sasuke is the scariest teacher known in Konoha High School yet it doesn't unnerve both Kiba and I?

"Ah, I assume you want to get detention both during lunch time_ and_ after school with Uzumaki-kun then?"

"Shit, damn it!" Kiba mutters under his breath as he glares at me, no doubt thinking that I'm the reason why he's got a detention. I grin as I sit back down, placing my hands behind my head and relax against the chair. I observe Sasuke soon after that, and a sigh escapes from my mouth when the latter smirks as he notices my gaze before he goes out of the classroom. It's clear as a crystal that this guy enjoys tormenting me. But why? Is he even the least interested in me the way I am?

I'm just wondering when does all of this start. Before that night, Sasuke was just like any other teacher in my mind. Yeah sure, I'd thought of him as a hottie before, but not to the extend that the mere thought of him will get me hard. But then _that _just had to happen, hadn't it? I could never totally blame Gaara though since I was the one who was willing to go to the bar.

The next day, everything was awkward. He messed up during tutoring us – everyone was surprised, because Uchiha sensei has never messed up in his subject, not even once – and I wasn't that talkative at all. We even avoided each other. So how did it turn out like this? How did it get to teasing and kissing and secretly making out? Okay fine, it was just one time, the making out and kissing I mean, but what about those flirting?

Now that I think about it, wasn't I the one who started it? Going out of my way to chase after him after class, rambling about how things shouldn't be awkward and uncomfortable around us only to get kissed by him seconds after that. Dumbfounded and amazed, I just stood there like a fool; words just couldn't come out right.

"Hn," he snorted, grabbing my hair and pulled me closer to him. "Stop talking, you're annoying."

"…You're just a tsundere, aren't you? I mean, you don't really mind the sex we had, right?" I blurted out. His face reddened in a matter of seconds, and I groaned in pain when he headbutt me so damn hard. "You're a damn tsundere!"

"Dobe, you shut up now or – "

"Or you'll kiss me again?"

He smiled and I felt the shudder that went through my spin, because his smile wasn't the kind that made my heart fluttered – he was signalling for something bad about to happen, and I was right. He forced his way through my personal space, grinding his hips against mine, causing our clothed crotch to rub against one another and he had the guts to leave me hanging once my dick was half hard. Can you believe it? The bastard left me all alone in the hallway after initiating those movements! How cruel can that be? Making Little Naruto excited only to be disappointed?

On a scale of 1 to Uchiha Sasuke, how much of a bastard can one person be? Exactly - there's no one who has the smug and arrogant attitudes like Sasuke's.

* * *

"You guys really need to have sex with each other." Kiba says nonchalantly as he smacks the back of my head – probably a payback for him having unnecessary detention – as we're heading towards the next class.

"The fuck Kiba? You realize he's our teacher?" _A teacher that I had fucked. _

"Yeah, a hot one at that." He wiggles his eyebrows, grinning from ear to ear when I grumble in return. "'I don't swing that way!' you said. Ha, look who's got the hots for our Maths teacher huh?"

"I swear Kiba, one more word and I'll shove my fingers up your ass that you – "

"Ew Naruto!" Kiba makes a dirty face, nose scrunches up in disgust, "Save that dirty talk for when you and Uchiha sensei have sex!"

I elbow him on his ribs, smirking when he groans in pain and glares at me. Before he manages to say something rude in return though, a stern, firm voice crackles over the school's speaker. "Uzumaki Naruto, go to the headmistress' office now. I repeat, Uzumaki Naruto, you're required in the headmistress' office."

Both Kiba and I share a knowing look, although him is leaning more towards the 'you're so screwed' expression. With a heavy sigh, I trudge towards the office, ignoring the weird looks people are giving me, probably wondering what kind of trouble I'm in right now. Without so much of a greeting nor knocking, I open the office's door, only to be stopped in my tracks when I see not one, but two Uchiha Sensei - Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Mikoto - are sitting right in front of the headmistress.

"There he is!" gushes Mikoto, who is now standing in front of me, taking this chance to rub her hands on my shoulders in an affectionate way. "Our main character for the day!" I faintly hear Sasuke's scoffs, but choose to ignore it in favour of grinning sheepishly at Mikoto. "How are you dear? Good, I assume?" she asks sweetly, ruffling my hair as if I'm her own son.

"Yeah. Good, I'm good. Totally, hopefully good." Totally not good. This is totally awkward. Here is the mother of the guy whose ass I fucked a month ago, and the man in question is looking at us as if he's wondering if his mother and I are always this close. Well, not always. As the son of the school's headmistress, of course the teachers in this school ought to know who I am and have their way with me. Some might be kissing my ass, putting up a pretence in hope that I say good things about them to my mother. Some doesn't even care that I am her son and just treat me like the other students. But then there's Mikoto, who is strangely enough treat me like I'm her another son. And I mean it in every single way, even more so that she treats me better than Sasuke.

"Uh, so...am I needed in this office or...?"

"What are you talking about Naruto?" the headmistress, or to be precised, my mother, Kushina, playfully scolds as she urges me to stand right beside her. "Of course you're needed sweetie, after all, this is about you and Sasuke."

Uh huh. Did she know about us stepping the boundary? As fast as a lightning, I glance at Sasuke, whose eyes are wide and full of surprised at my mum's choice of words. "W-W-What do you mean?" smooth, Naruto, very smooth.

She looks at Mikoto, and once the latter nods, she begins to clear her throat and asks me to take a seat next to Sasuke instead. Mikoto moves to stand beside my mum and with a giddy expression, she claps her hands and drops the bomb on both of us like it's an everyday's occurrence. "Congratulations! You guys are engaged!"

There's a heavy silence falls between us, so strong that it's so uncomfortable. So strong that both of us are left speechless. Our bodies remain stiff, and our asses are both glued on the seat, as if we're wondering if this is all a dream. No words are exchanged for a minute or so, and the expressions on our mothers are still one of happiness.

Sasuke is the one who breaks the silence. "I'm sorry?"

"Why are you sorry?" Kushina asks, confusion settling on her face.

"No, no, I mean..." he trails off and looks at me for help.

"I...we...I...are you kidding?" is all I manage, and Sasuke looks like he's one step away from punching me for stuttering such nonsense.

He takes this chance to explain it further. "What do you mean by we're engaged? We're both men and in case you want proof, I can strip right here right now."

"Whoa slow down teme, you're talking to my mother over there. Don't be rude! No one wants to see your dick! Put it in your pants you pervert!"

He rolls his eyes, and from the way his eyes glint mischievously, I should have known what is coming, "You're one to talk. You've seen my dick and got hard on the spot, you dipshit. Who's the pervert here?"

"Oh yeah? Who was the one who wanted this dick in his ass though?"

Two sets of gasps coming from the front startle both of us, and only then we realize that we had let out some deep shit out. "You guys have sex with each other already?"

"Isn't this amazing Mikoto?" Kushina says happily. "We don't even need to set up dates for them!"

"No, mum, stop you're wrong. We - "

"I know right!" Mikoto cuts me off, looking at Sasuke with that meaningful looks that only mothers can do. "You better bring him home Sasuke. I want to get to know my future son in law."

"What? Mother, we're not even dating! I don't like him and he's my student for god's sake! Can you - "

"You too Naruto." Kushina says firmly, silently scolding me for keeping this a secret from her. "Maybe you can come to our house someday, Sasuke?"

"But - "

"Oh!" Mikoto claps her hands once again, and with excitement written all over her face, both Sasuke and I know that this means trouble for us. "What about..." she pauses for a dramatic effect, and smiles in satisfaction when Kushina urges her to go on. "We have a family dinner tonight?"

That idea seems to please Kushina, who agrees without any hesitation. "That sounds good Mikoto!"

"No! Will you please listen to me?" I say desperately, slamming my hands on the table unconsciously. "We are not dating!"

Kushina smirks at me, and in a chirping, sing-song voice, she says, "Rrrrright, of course not. Right Mikoto?" Mikoto laughs whole-heartedly, nodding her agreement. "Sweetheart, it's okay. We're not against it."

"I'm sure Fugaku and Minato will be happy too."

"Mmhm, definitely. Now about tonight - "

I grunt, this time slamming my forehead against the desk table, not bothering to listen to what their plans for tonight are. It seems like no matter what I say, they are not gonna take it seriously anymore. Sasuke mirrors my action, slamming his head again and again on the desk and muttering words like _'I'm fucked',_ _'he's a student', 'I'm so screwed', 'what the fuck is wrong with them'_ over and over again. I silently agree with him, blaming this unexpected turn of event on Gaara. Oh he'll see what I'll do to him. He's so doomed after this.

I might have the hots for the guy next to me. I might want to have sex with him again but to be his fiancee? That's a nightmare. A nightmare comes true.

Fuck this shit.

_Fuck my life. _


	3. The plan

**I just wanna clear things up: this fiction is BOTH Sasunaru and Narusasu. I'm sorry that it's not gonna be fully Sasunaru/Narusasu, but I hope you still gonna enjoy this. Thank you for taking your time to leave reviews and following (+ favourite) this. :)**

**Warnings: Swearings. **

* * *

"See you tonight then, Mikoto!" Kushina says enthusiastically, rubbing her own hands in an excited manner, more or less the same way Mikoto did. She turns her gaze towards me as soon as both Uchihas are out of the room, her eagerness turns into a frown upon seeing the look on my face. "Oh come on Naru, you can't be upset that I invite your boyfriend and his family over for a dinner!"

"Mum, he's not my boyfriend!" I declare for the umpteenth time, frustration is beginning to take over my whole being. "Seriously! We just had a one night stand and that's it!"

"Sure dear, if that's how you want to play it." It's no use. No matter how many times I say it, she's not going to believe it. The moment Sasuke had slipped out the fact that we had slept together was the moment my mother truly believes that we are made up for each other.

"Aren't you taking this too lightly?" I ask, crossing my arms across my chest as an act of defiance. "You've got a whole lot of things to explain to me, mum. I never even knew I had a fiancée."

"W-What are you talking about?" she laughs nervously as she takes a seat on her chair, flipping through some paper sheets and pretending to be one busy headmistress, although by the way her eyes aren't really focused on the papers, I am pretty sure she's just trying to avoid talking about the matter. "Go to class, Naru, I have things to do."

I'm not backing down without a fight, so stubbornly, I voice out my thought. "So let me get this straight," I wait until she looks at me to continue talking. "I have a fiancée," a firm nod. "A _male_ fiancée," she looks confused for a moment when I emphasize on the 'male' part, but realization dawns on her, follows by another nod, "who happens to be my Maths teacher, who by the way, is also a damn bastard?" a full glare now probably due to my language, but nonetheless, she nods once again. I let out a heavy groan, eyeing the nearest wall and the urge to knock myself onto the wall has never been so strong than at this very moment. "Mum, please tell me this is all a joke!"

"Why are you so against this?" she questions, closing the file that she's been fidgeting around with. Looks like she's finally taking this seriously. "Is there anything wrong with Sasuke-kun?" I snort, holding back from complaining all I can about the bastard. If only you knew, mum, if only you knew. There are a lot of things that are wrong with your precious so-called-future-son-in-law. "Look, we'll explain it to you two later tonight, alright? For now, get back to class."

"There's the authority voice." I mutter under my breath, grabbing my bag and head out for the door. The thought of seeing Sasuke in detention doesn't seem as appeal as it did earlier. Imagine if I had to end up with the bastard for all of my life. While I appreciate the beauty that is Sasuke, ending up with him as my partner isn't the idea that I have at all. If anything, what I have for him right now can be described in one word: lust. I guess I have to find ways to break this engagement of ours if I wanna be free of him.

* * *

The detention room is filled with an inexplicable tension. There are three more people besides myself, together with Sasuke as the tutor who watches over us. Groans of frustration and the tapping of pen against the wooden table echo inside the room every once and now, but no one dares to speak. The spiky haired guy sitting next to me has been doodling on his sheet for the past hour, and the scribbling sound he makes on the paper annoys me to no end for no apparent reason. It sort of makes me want to yell at him to stop doing that sound and halt his hands from continue to tug at his hair, but that would just be me letting out my steam due to what had happened earlier. I choose to sigh, resting my back against the chair and decide to watch every move Sasuke makes instead of having a revision. It's not like I can focus in this state anyway.

He looks like he's currently marking our yesterday's Maths quizzes, what with him knitting his eyebrows - whether in concentration or in an annoyance is beyond my understanding - and muttering curses to himself, probably due to our ridiculous answers. It makes me wonder if his mind is also in a distress as mine is? Is he also thinking of ways to get out of this engagement? Or is he just going to go with the flow and end up with me as his one true partner in the end? Because I'm pretty sure that he doesn't like me in that way at all. What we had that night was a mistake, that much is true.

"Time's up," Sasuke says in his usual monotone voice. "You're free to go." Rustling of papers and the sound of things being put inside their bags filled the room, with happiness radiant from each one of them to finally free of this hellhole. Sasuke's eyes meet mine in this haste, a silent conversation is going on between us. _You're to stay_, his eyes seem to say. Well, it's not like I'd have it any other way. I know there are a lot of things to discuss whether I like it or not.

As soon as the students are out of the class and out of ears, Sasuke stands up from his seat and locks the door before moving towards me where he sits on a desk in front of mine. He crosses his leg, with his arms crossed too, and he still looks as sexy as ever, not that I care if his face looks indifferent from looking at a garbage. I wouldn't mind if he's going to drag me and bend me on his table and ravishing me all he wants too. Mmhm, maybe this time I'd let him take the lead. A little spank while whispering how naughty and dirty I've been, all the while stroking my length slowly, teasing and fingering the slit for a moment. And -

...And shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitfuckeryshit. I just think of dirty things I want Sasuke to do to me while he's sitting right there and I dare to have an erection right now? Fuck, shit, damn it. And now he stares at me like I just grow another head or something.

"What?" I say defensively, adjusting the way I sit in order to hide the growing erection from his view. Before he starts to speak, I stop him again. "Wait no, just so you know, what we had that night was a mistake." I voice out my earlier thought, not missing a beat how his shoulders tense a little after that.

He scoffs, using his hands as a pivot to lean back on the table. "Isn't that what I've been saying? But you just got to chase me and demand an explanation."

"Well I had to! What we did was...we were both drunks, and you might have mistaken me for - " I stop myself from continuing that sentence, because I'm well aware that he wasn't mistaken. He shouted my name during his climax, and I didn't mistake him for any other guy either. I settle for scratching my neck and look out the window instead. It irritates me how calm and composed he seems to be, while I'm here being all flustered and annoyed. "And you kissed me, remember?" I say softly, knowing precisely that is a dumb move.

"Just to shut you up." he clarifies sternly as if to emphasize that it doesn't mean a thing. "Look," he runs a hand through his face tiredly, his voice manages to force me to look at him. "You and I both know that yes, we made a mistake. I was being dumped by someone I dated for years, and I don't know what your reasons for being at a gay club for, either way, that wasn't supposed to happen. Maybe we were both drunk, maybe I was frustrated that I laid hands on my own student, but that won't happen again. We have no feelings for each other. And so this engagement - "

"Has to be cancelled." I say, finishing his line for both of us. "That was my plan from the start." _I have no intention to live my whole life with you_ is left unsaid.

"Right."

"Problem is..." I groan, banging my head on my desk. "My mum is stubborn."

He hums, seeming to agree at that. "Likewise. My mother is one hell of a woman. She wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Gah! I know right! Are all mums like that?"

For the first time since I had him as my Maths teacher, he laughs. Not a smirk, not an evil chuckle, but a genuine laughter erupts from him. Wow. Wow, damn it wow. He has such nice laughter.

"Maybe," he pauses for a while to regain back his composure. Only after that he stands up and stretches himself, the sounds of joints cracking show how exhausted he must have been. "That just means we can't convince them with words."

"So...actions then?"

"Hey Naruto," he smirks this time, his eyes full of mischievous intention. "Are you up for some pop quizzes?"

* * *

"When is my birthday?" Sasuke asks for probably the fiftieth time, and my head is already feeling like it's going to explode. So when he says pop quizzes, he means for me to remember all the important stuffs in his life in order for our plan to work.

"Uh...23rd of July?"

"Correct. Yours is on 10th October. My family consists of?"

"Um, Mikoto, Fu-Fugaku?" I answer hesitantly, trying to remember all of the names in Sasuke's family. "Itachi and you. Fugaku is a policeman, and Itachi is currently pursuing his degree in a college."

"Yeap. Remember, Itachi is also the incarnation of the devil, so don't piss him off at any rate. My turn," has Sasuke always been this talkative? We've been in the school for hours already and he's been talking non-stop ever since he mentioned about the plan - well more like forcing me to remember everything, but still..."There are only the three of you in your family, and your father is working as a writer. Your mum is...well obviously the headmistress, and you're the only son."

"Sounds perfect!" I grin from ear to ear, pleased to know that everything is going well so far. We've been exchanging personal informations regarding ourselves, such as our hobbies (and mind you, Sasuke admits that he personally loves to piss people off), the one thing we love to death, how he hates parties and crowds and basically, he's just everything I'm not. He's the very definition of being the opposite of me.

The plan is to pretend to be a couple for a month, at least. Our initial plan was to wreck everything up once a week has passed, but after much consideration, a week is too fast. There ought to be some happiness in our fake relationship before disaster happens, so a month sounds good for what we plan. Within those time, we are going to act like how all couples are, just to satisfy our mother's cravings and to avoid all suspicions that all we want is to break off the engagement. Once the time limit is up, that's where the real thing begins that will lead to the downfall of everything. Let's just say what's going to come at the end isn't pretty at all. And in order to be able to do that kind of betrayal, trust is the key point.

"Think you're ready?" he asks as we begin to gather our things, running through the plan one last time.

"I am." I reply, slinging my bag across my shoulder. It's 25 June today. Precisely a month before I can officially cancel our engagement. One more month to go. "Let's get the show on the road."

* * *

**I have no idea how school system in Japanese works, so I'm using with what I grew up with. And in my country, we still have school in June. Heck, we have school all year long. Our holidays are only in March and June, roughly for a week. Next chapter will be out next week! Ready for some awkward family dinner? **


	4. Awkward family dinner I

**Here I go! **

**Warnings: Swearings. **

* * *

_25 June 2015, 7.47 pm_

"Naruto dear, would you please be a sweetheart and help me put this on the table?" Kushina's high pitched voice can be heard even from the living room. The dining table has already been set with plates, forks and spoons. Various kinds of best dishes made by her, together with the help from my dad, occupy most of the space; the smell alone makes my stomach growl. How they manage to do this in the span of two and a half hours is something only them can understand. For someone who doesn't bother to learn on how to cook, it seems like a complicated matter to me. But to both of them, this is something they enjoy; where they can spend their time being a married couple, and still flirting like high school sweethearts - which, in fact, they really are one.

I make my way towards the kitchen and I can't help but to pull a face upon seeing their attitudes. "Seriously guys?" I groan, seeing how Minato is currently wrapping his arms around Kushina's waist and snuggling close to her. Just one look away and I'm sure they'll be smooching all they want without further ado. "Get a room!"

"Oh, save that when you and Sasuke do things like this too!" she retorts, passing me the pot holders. I put them on and instantly carry the cooking pot outside to avoid from listening more absurd things regarding Sasuke and I.

"What is this?" I ask them after setting it on the desk, the aroma fills my nose with something indescribable and unpleasant.

"Tomato soup," Minato replies as he unties his apron and folds it neatly. "Heard that Sasuke-kun likes it."

Ahh, no wonder it's unpleasant. Anything Sasuke likes would probably be detestable for me. Then again, my love for the fruit itself is already unpleasant, so there's no way in hell I'm going to ever taste what the soup taste like.

The sound of the doorbell ringing startles me, and I curse silently at Sasuke. He's supposed to arrive at 8 pm sharp! Not at this instant! I still need time to prepare myself - both mentally and physically - because damn it, I'm not ready to face his whole family. If anything, I hope that I do make a good first impression for them...although I probably shouldn't wish for that. I might as well as make the worst impression ever and leave a bad taste for the whole family to digest.

Kushina and Minato hurriedly walk to the front door to open it, and the sight I'm faced with is one to behold for eternity. There stand the whole Uchiha family, two at the front, two at the back, and it seems as if they are all shining with elegance and beauty. Mikoto and Kushina instantly hug each other, although I wonder why they need to do that if they see one another every single day at school. And then there's the awkward handshake Minato and Fugaku makes. When Mikoto slightly moves to the side, I manage to catch a glimpse of a long haired guy, who I assume is Itachi. He has the same face as Sasuke - that is if you squint your eyes and imagine the latter with long hair; crap, he might look hot like that too - although this guy looks way too intimidating than Sasuke.

The urge to bolt upstairs is suppressed for now, and I take a deep breath. From now on, it's not going to be Uchiha sensei anymore. It's Sasuke. Sasuke as in your lover and your fiancee for a month, Naruto. It's okay, everything is gonna be alright. Just go along with this for now. One, two deep breaths, and I shout, "Sasuke-kuuuuun!" as loud as I can. When all their attentions are now at me, I run to the door, pushing the elders aside and practically jump at Sasuke. He shrieks and wraps his hands around me to keep me from falling. "Missed you!" I say, wrapping my arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

"Can't you behave normally for once, Naruto?" He grunts, but makes no further effort to push me away.

The smell of lemon and mint engulfs my whole being, causing me to tighten my grip on him, forgetting that our whole families are right here with us. "You smell nice." I murmur, so that only him can hear it and apparently, he likes it when I whisper in his ears, if the way he shudders is anything to consider.

"Naruto, get down!" he hisses, taking this opportunity to pinch my thigh which in turn causes me to yelp and push him away. I sheepishly smile at him, and only then I realize he's wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt underneath it - the first two buttons are unbuttoned, revealing the smooth, pale skin for me to drool at - and two leather bracelets are worn on his left wrist that somehow makes him look way too hot than he's supposed to.

I gulp, trying not to stare hard at him, but I know I fail to do so when I meet his gaze, and a smirk makes its way to his face. "I assume you like what you see?" he says teasingly as he turns me around, forcing me to face the rest of our families. He places his hand on the small of my back, dragging his fingers agonizing slow as if to test the water, until they finally rest on my ass - and I'm pretty sure this guy does that on purpose. He could have just stopped at my spine, or even at my waist, what the hell is he doing grabbing my ass like he owns it? Crap, are we even pretending right now? This seems so damn natural that I'm starting to believe that we are really in a relationship. "Father, Itachi, meet Naruto." and now I'm met with two eager eyes, two nonchalant glances and one overprotective gaze coming from my father, no doubt he sees where Sasuke's hand is going.

"I see." Fugaku simply says, giving me a once over. Itachi, on the other hand, seems to figure something out, even though his look still stays impassive and expressionless, but his eyes betray everything on the surface.

"And uh...well mom you knew him already, so dad, this is S-Sasuke." I stumble on my words when Sasuke's fingers begin to firmly squeeze on my cheeks, the initial surprise turns into a glower. "A bastard who teaches me Maths." I grimace and hold back an unwanted moan when he rubs them in a circle, before rougly squeezes them as soon as those words left my mouth.

"Naruto," Kushina warns, and Mikoto only laughs in return.

"Well, let's go in!" Minato butts in before I can muster a reply and for once, I'm glad he does that, because I was really about to let out things I shouldn't have said right in front of his parents.

When they start to take off their shoes and enter the house, I bravely pull on Sasuke's earlobe, and he lets out a little hiss at the pain. "You asshole. That was uncalled for!"

"A payback," he mumbles, calmly unbuckling his shoes and straighten his blazer. "For being a little shit right from the start."

Oh really. So he is going to play this kind of game, isn't he? Alright, I'm in. Let's see who can embarrass who better. If he thinks grabbing my ass im front of my family is polite - although I think my dad is the only person who notices it - let's see if he can handle having his penis manhandled during dinner time.

I hum happily to myself as I map the idea in my mind, no doubt that this is going to be a long night for Sasuke. If he thinks he's off the hook, then he has a lot to prepare for.

* * *

**Next update is...maybe tomorrow? It won't take long, I promise. I just have to finalize one last time before posting, so it'll be out tomorrow, I hope. The truth is, I ****just break the chapter into two, because I want one in Sasuke's POV instead of Naruto's, so I have to change the scenarios and everything. Aren't you curious to know what's actually in his mind? Hehehe, a pervert, that's who.**


	5. Awkward family dinner II

**Remember, this is Sasuke's POV.**

**Warnings: Some actions! Like maybe...frottage? 8) Also Swearing.**

* * *

The expression on Naruto's is one to be wary of. Ever since he closes the door behind him and locks it, he's been staring at me with a dangerous glint in his azure orbs. That doesn't sound appealing at all; those blue eyes are certainly lighting up with mischief. Well, whatever he plans for can't be worst than running and jumping into my arms.

I walk to the living room where the dining table is located, with few couches and a television set surrounding it. Already, Fugaku is sitting at the head of the table, with Minato across him at the opposite end. Mikoto takes her seat on father's left side, so does Kushina (on her husband's side) whose smile still hasn't disappear since earlier. The devil claims the middle seat between the mothers, and I have no choice but to sit on the opposite side, right across Mikoto.

Naruto hums a song excitedly as he sits next to me, grinning like a fool. "I heard that you're a policeman, Fugaku?" Oh, that's smooth. If we were actually dating, I'd be impressed that he's trying his best. "That must be awesome!"

Fugaku raises his eyebrow at Naruto's eagerness, but he must have found it pleasant if he cares to speak for more than a word. "You have no idea. While it is, as you quote, 'awesome', it's also tiring."

Naruto nods understandingly, tilting his head towards me and mutter, "I bet it's tiring to take care of Sasuke too." He says without hesitation, his mouth curves up to form a playful smile and dare I say, he has the guts to look so cute doing that. Fucking hell!

I glare at him, placing my hand on his thigh and pinch him again for the second time tonight as a warning. He jumps in his seat and whisks my hand away, but makes no further comment. I know from the way Itachi smirks, Mikoto laughs and Fugaku lets out a hearty chuckle that they are beginning to find him acceptable and probably adorable. "You have _no_ idea." Fugaku repeats and I can somehow imagine the day where my parents open my embarrassing photo albums and show them to him. That would be the day where I will fucking kill Itachi for keeping all those stuffs undercover and even have copies on god knows where. Told ya he's the fucking incarnation of the devil.

"Well, let's dig in! We can talk while eating. After all, I do want to know more about my future son-in-law." Minato says cheerfully as he picks up a wooden spoon and scoop out rice for Kushina and himself. Although the way he speaks is polite, I just can't shake off this feeling that there's a threat beneath that kind facade.

Then again, anyone would be overprotective if their precious son is dating a teacher, a male nonetheless. How my mother and Naruto's are being so acceptable are - wait, isn't that what we were so curious about? How our engagement happened in the first place?

Before I manage to voice out my thought, Minato is already asking me a question. "What do you think of Naru?" Huh, so they call him Naru at home, that's kind of cute.

"If we're talking about his performances at school, then he really needs to work hard, especially in Maths." I manage to hold back a smile when Naruto elbows my side roughly before setting his hand on my knees. I think nothing of the action, just a pretend intimate gesture thing to do in front of the family. "But he's actually someone loveable," like hell he is. "Someone I can trust," more like being an annoyance. "And I know I can rely on him." Rely on him to break off this engagement, that is.

Minato seems pleased with my answers and settle down on his seat, just listening to the two powerful women in the house making conversations. Along the way, the main focus shifts from sharing recipes to having different opinions regarding our fathers' jobs, and then towards Itachi's goal for undergoing a degree course. Some coos and catcalls are being made when Naruto volunteers to pour tomato soup for me (and then his hand is back on where it was, although now it's on my thigh) and I can't fully deny that it's entertaining to see how flustered he get. I have no idea how immature our mothers can be though, so this is pretty much a side that I have never seen.

I figure that the main question can be asked towards the end. Naruto and I contribute our fair share of conversations when necessary, but most of the time, we are being in our own peaceful worlds now that no one bothers to ask useless things about our relationship. Until Itachi makes a move.

"So Naruto," he begins, his stern voice demands attention from all parties. "How did this happen?"

"Um, what? What do you mean?" Naruto asks, tightening his grip on my thigh. I sigh and take his hand, unconsciously intertwining our fingers together - really, it's just to calm him down because it's obvious he's uncomfortable with Itachi looking at him like he wants to eat him - and place them in the space between my legs. _Bad move._

Because now Naruto takes this chance to suddenly grab on my crotch, causing me to shift uncomfortably on my seat at the unexpected action. I shoot him a dirty look, an expression telling him to stop this stupid thing, but he pretends like nothing is going on. To yank his hand away out of a sudden would definitely catch their attentions, so I pinch his hand instead. He still puts on a calm facade on the surface, eventhough undernearth the table, he jerks his hand away for a moment. But the guy is truly persistent. If there's anything I know regarding Naruto, it would be the fact that his determination is hard to break through. And apparently, he's determined to embarrass me tonight.

"Did you or did my foolish little brother propose this relationship?" I heard Itachi asks, but my attention are all on the hand persistently rubbing on my dick in circle, not relenting at all. Shit, he really needs to stop because this is too arousing. The thought of doing this kind of shit right under their noses is terrifying but at the same time, it's pretty much a turn on. Still, I hold onto his wrist, trying to stop him from invading my personal space way more than this, because the last thing I want is to accidentally shout his name out loud, but then he grips tightly on my dick and I choke as I halt back a moan.

"You guys were trying so hard to deny it as well." Kushina chimes in chirply, follow by Mikoto's laugh as they are remembering the earlier event.

"_Hard_," Naruto emphasizes, running a finger up and down teasingly on my crotch and I have to eat a spoonful of rice to suppress the pleasure from being shown on my face. "Yeah," Naruto replies absentmindedly and he sounds so damn breathless like this is turning him on.

...Unless...he really gets off on this?

Without much thinking, I brush my hand on his dick - only to find out that he's half hard - and this elicits a gasp from him. Fuuuuck, that's hot.

"I'm sorry?" Itachi questions, raising an eyebrow in confusion. I proceed to rub the bulge on his jeans, the growing tightness in his pants seems to be painful for him. His hand stops what it has been doing, and only stays at my penis like it belongs there. At any time, I would definitely call him out on that, but now is not the time. He must have wanted more of this, since he starts to thrust his hips into my hand automatically._ As you wish, Naruto_. I begin to unzip his jeans, the noise is loud in this silent causing him to look at me with a worried expression.

The plan to pull the zipper all the way down fails miserably when it got stuck on his boxer. Of course, of all the times to get stuck! I groan to myself as I try once again, but then Naruto lets out a loud cry, and suddenly the temperature in the room drop dead cold. As quickly as the sound is heard, Naruto clasps a hand to his mouth in disbelief, his body trembling in what I think is pleasure.

"Excuse me." I finally say after few seconds of dead silence, all eyes are on me now. I force Naruto to go with me (the guy is frozen on his seat) till I find his room upstairs. It's not hard to figure out considering he has a huge ass sign with 'saviour of the world' written on it.

As soon as I enter the room, I slam shut the door and push him against it, instantly thrusting my hips forward roughly. The moans we both let out once our clothes erections meet fill the room, and then Naruto puts his hands on my hips, pulling me closer to him. I comply, wrapping his legs around my waist and ask him to put his arms around my neck instead.

"You little shit," I whisper, licking on the shell of his ear before nibbling softly on his earlobe. "You fucker, you shouldn't have done that." I continue to lick a path down from his ear to his Adam's apple, where I scrape my teeth lightly on it before taking it in my mouth. He seems to be surprised at that, but apparently he enjoys it for he pulls on my hair and demands for more.

I stop doing that, my thrust becomes slower until I stop altogether. He whimpers at the loss, pulling back to look at me with a pleading look. "W-why stop?" He asks, all the while playing with my hair at the nape.

Placing him back down on the floor, I pull down the zipper once again, this time successfully, and pull out his dick from his boxer. He hisses as the cold air hits it and throws his head back as soon as I wrap a hand at the base, pulling at it experimentally. "What do you want?"

He manages to glare at me despite the predicament he's in, refusing to be at my mercy. "Damn it Sasuke, just do it!"

"Oh?" I smirk, pulling down my pant and take out my own penis as I stroke his length at the same time. "We can do this all night if you want."

He bites his bottom lip, his lustful eyes stare at the way I tease my dick, smearing the pre-cum all over the crown and raise a finger to taste it. "Oh fuck," he pants, moving forward to grab hold of my wrist and tentatively stick his tongue out, licking a stripe from my palm to my middle finger. "So this is what you taste like."

The hell, does he even realize how seductive that is?

Gulping, I ground our erections together, wrapping both of them in my hands, and the pressure of my penis rubbing against his' feels so damn good. I don't even realize I moan until Naruto bites my chin, demanding my full attention.

"Wha-what?"

"Faster," his hands clutches the front of my suit - wrinkling it with all his might, I should add - before resting his forehead against mine. "Please Sasuke, please. T-Tease me some other day," he pauses to catch his breath while bucking his hips to gain more friction. "Need release now!"

Ha, so there's another time.

I tighten my grip, moving up and down slowly before starting to pick up the pace, the pre-cum oozing from both of us makes things easier. Fingering the slits, twisting my wrist, squeezing and then adding more pressure, and I can finally feel the end is coming.

"S'ukeee!" Naruto whines, biting hard on my expose collarbone as shots of white ribbons of cums are splattered on my suit as well as on his shirt. I let go of our soften dicks, moving to rest my back against the nearby wall.

Have you ever heard of the phrase 'calm before the storm'? Because now, as I look up and stare at Naruto; crystal clear from the high adrenaline and arousals, I finally notice what we had done. The realization dawns on him too, and panic is obvious on his face.

"Sasuke, our families are still downstairs, right?"

_Oh shit. _

* * *

**Ahhh that's embarrassing. Hope it's not _that_ disappointing. If it is, then I sincerely apologize ㈻1 I'm still a newbie at writing this kind of stuffs.**

**Part three will probably be released in two weeks time since my brother's wedding is approaching. Figures I would be busy, but if I manage to finish it, I will post it next week. Ja mata! **


	6. Awkward family dinner III

**Warnings: Swearings**

* * *

_Horrifying._

So horrifying and petrifying at the situation we're in that I can actually feel my legs wobble. Of course it's not because of the pleasure Sasuke made me felt seconds ago...okay, I lied. It's a little bit of a mixture between that, and also the fact that we were doing dirty things in my room while both of our families are downstairs. I stare at Sasuke wordlessly, the disbelief shown on his face is more than enough to tell me how terrifying this whole thing is.

"Y-You," I clear my throat, my gaze follows the trace of cums on his suit. I grab the tissue box place on my nightstand right next to my bed and shove it towards him. "Um, you might want to...uh...clean it?"

He sighs, pulling out a bunch of tissues and gives some of them to me. "Yours too."

The silence in my room is so awkward that I wish for anything to happen just to stop this silence from getting far too uncomfortable. Just what the hell is wrong with us? This wasn't supposed to happen. Heck, we were supposed to pretend like we're lovers, not acting it out and make it real! Now we had sex _and_ frottage! Fuck, I started all of this. Why did I think grabbing his dick in front of our families would be a good idea? I just wanted him to moan and I'd stop at that exact moment!

But Sasuke just had to be so stubborn. And then he just had to...gaaaaaah!

"I'm sorry!" I say out loud, bowing ninety-degrees automatically. "I was...I was just...fuck, this is like a prank goes wrong."

"Indeed it is." he replies calmly, throwing the tissues on the rubbish bin. He then takes the tissues from my hand and proceeds to clean my shirt in my stead, considering that I've been standing there like an idiot for a good minute or two now. Him being gentle and kind towards me isn't what I'm used to. I want to yell at him as to why he's being so composed, but the slight tremble in his hands tells me otherwise. "Why did you do that?" he questions as he stops wiping the evidence from my shirt, his cold, ebony eyes stop me from looking anywhere else.

"I don't know," I pause for a second, trying to rack my brain for a better answer, but all that comes out from my mouth is honesty. "I just wanted to embarrass you, but then I started going with the flow. Why did you?"

He cleans the rest of the cum from my shirt - and by now I realize I should have done it myself - before he passes me the tissues and trudges towards the door. He stops as his hand on the handle, and turns slightly just to see my face. "I was horny and you were there, the same reason why I let you fucked me that night."

Oh. _Oh_. That hurts more than I thought. "So I'm just a replacement for the guy who broke your heart? Just a rebound guy?" I don't even know why I bother asking when I already know the answer. Because even though our relationship is nothing more than a student and a teacher who's trying to break off our current engagement, it still hurts to be someone else's rebound.

He snorts, opening the door and then, expressionlessly, he says, "You're not even worthy to be called as my rebound."

Before he manages to fully close the door, I pull it and drag him back into the room. "You dick!" I hiss, grabbing his suit's collar and slam him against the door. "Like hell I want to be your damn rebound!"

"What ticks you off then?" he raises an eyebrow, gripping tightly on my wrists, but makes no further action. "Do you like me?"

"No," I confidently answer, shaking my head vigorously. "No way in hell I'd fall for a bastard like you. Not even when all hell freeze over."

"Good, because you're not even my type."

"Good!" I say, a little bit loud than I intend, letting go of his collar. "Then this shouldn't happen again!"

"You started it."

"It's my damn mistake, but it won't happen again. I can assure you that this will not happen again!"

He chuckles, leaning forward till his lips almost touch my ear. Enticingly, he whispers, "That's what you say, but I might or might not want this to happen again." with that, he grabs my hand and forces me out the door, down the stairs and towards the living room where all of them are patiently waiting for us. All the chattering subsides as soon as they notice us. I'm pretty sure my cheeks turn red when all their attentions are on us, and the way Mikoto and Kushina gushing and getting all excited doesn't make things me feel better at all.

If anything, I feel like hiding behind Sasuke and that's exactly what I do. "Wha - Naruto!"

"You brought me to the room, you deal with this!" I reply quietly, not even hesitating to lean my back against his'. All the stuffs we talked about are hurting my head. I don't even know what's going on. I don't even understand what he means. I don't even know why it hurts that Sasuke doesn't care about me at all. So what if I am a rebound? I shouldn't feel anything. Stick to the plan, Naruto. Pretend like lovers and breaking up in the most dramatic way possible. That's all. I don't have to care what he thinks about me, nor do I have to care about him at all.

"Uh, yeah...we were..." Sasuke trails off, not able to come up with any excuses.

"Oh it's alright!" Kushina coos, follows by Mikoto's eager whooping. "That's how you boys are!"

"So, who's topping?" Itachi suddenly asks, and now the room feels a lot more colder than it was a second ago. The silence is so unbearable, because I can definitely sense that my mum and his' are excitedly waiting for our answers, while both of our fathers are glaring daggers at us.

"Urgh, shit." I mutter under my breath, trying my best to stop from laughing at the situation we're currently in. Sasuke hisses and - him being a dick - moves a step forward, causing me to fall on the floor graciously and a laughter from our families' members. "Fuck! Sasuke you asshole! "

Sasuke smirks as he looks down on me, not even caring to extend a hand to help me. "Language, love. Not setting a good impression now, are you?"

"Oh yeah?" I groan, forgetting all my worries for a moment. "You give a bad impression after what you did in my room!"

"And what did _we_ do in your room?" he emphasizes on the word 'we', effectively shutting me up from further telling the details for them to listen to. I roll my eyes at his ridiculousness and make my way to the couch instead, flopping myself on it comfortably. He appears seconds after that, taking his seat next to mine. "Go away!"

"After all we've done?" he teases, shifting closer to me until our thighs are touching. The chattering in the living room once again becomes alive, leaving the pair of us to sit on the couch awkwardly, despite what our appearances may look like to others. I jump in my seat when Sasuke intertwines his fingers with mine, and a blush makes its way to my cheeks.

"W-What are you doing?" I whisper, eyes wide when Sasuke's thumb softly caresses the back of my hand. My mind instantly becomes blank as soon as he brings it to his lips and kiss each one of my knuckles - the sensation is foreign, but it's a good kind of sensation. Like I'm being loved and cherished, except that I know minutes ago, Sasuke had said that I'm not his type. My heart begins to beat wildly, even more so when his eyes are pining me on the spot, and the memory where I took his finger and lick his pre-cum off comes into my mind.

He seems to have guessed what I'm thinking about, if the way his eyes turn devious is of any consideration. His eyes leave mine for a brief second - probably to ensure that none of our families are watching us - and then he brings my index finger to his lips, softly nibbling on the skin. Oh fuck no. Fuck no. What is he doing?!

"Sa - "

"I have a prpposition to make." he says before I can get a word out, his face turns serious all of the sudden. That's when I know all hell break loose. This is maybe the exact moment my life turns upside down - and it's all because of a certain Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**Do you know, a small part of me died when Naruto had finished. I'm still sore over it, to be honest. Sigh. **


	7. Sex friends

**Ahhh I wanted to make a fiction with a plot but in the end, this is just gonna be one of those things: PWP fanfictions, but maybe with a little bit of plot? Double chapters just because ;)**

**Warnings: Swearings. Umm...teasing? Sasuke being an asshole?**

* * *

_June 26, 4.30 am._

"Fuck you Sasuke. Really fuck you. You and your damn proposition. What the hell do you even mean by that? 'Let's be sex friends' you said! Who the hell wants to be your damn plaything? So I'm not his replacement, I'm not his rebound, but you want me to be your damn sex friend? Who the hell said he doesn't want anything to do with a student? What does this make you, then? A hypocrite? You fucker. You think you're everything just because you're good looking - "

"Naruto, it's 4 in the morning."

"No shit Uchiha. I can read the time just fine, thank you!"

"So why are you calling me?" a grunt, follows by a curse on the other end of the line. I can't help but to feel a little bit of satisfaction about this. So he can easily fall asleep while I've been turning around in my bed thinking about what he had proposed that night? Ha, no way.

"Haven't you listened to a word I said?"

"Yes, I did. Can I go back to sleep now?"

I sit up on my bed, glaring at the nearby thing that I can find, which is my alarm clock. "It really irks me how composed you are, Sasuke. Really!"

"You can say no to my proposal, you know. I'm not forcing you. I'm just suggesting." he sighs.. "No one's forcing you." he repeats the statement once again, probably trying to drill it into my brain that I can back out from this.

"But you're horny all the time!" I whine, plopping down on my bed. Well, I don't actually know if he's horny 24/7, but it seems like the right answer for now. "I can't sleep because I've been thinking about this Sasuke."

"Why are you even thinking about it?" he seems amuse for once; his voice turns into that playful tone. "No, it's alright, it's really okay. I was just suggesting it."

"Then why are you suggesting it in the first place?"

"Because I'm horny all the time?" he repeats my words, a chuckle escapes from him. "Beat it, Naruto. Go to sleep." What is up with this bastard? One moment he's mean and down to earth the cruelest man I've known in my whole life, then the next second he's being so gentle and kind and I just -

"I just don't understand." I voice my thought out loud. He hums as a reply, silently asking me to elaborate. "But you said - " I stop myself for a moment, preparing myself mentally on what to say and continuing. "I just...I just don't understand you. You said you wanted us to be sex friends, why? Weren't you the one who wanted nothing to do with me? I'm not your type, remember? And I thought we promised that we wouldn't make the same mistake again?"

The silence that follows after that matches the silence of the night. I wait for seconds, a minute and two, and still no reply from Sasuke. If it isn't because of his breathing, I may have thought that he hangs up on me. "Because you're convenient." he finally answers, no hint of hesitation coming from him at all.

"I'm convenient?" I mutter, once again not understanding that word. "So not a rebound guy, not just any sex friend, but because I'm convenient?"

"It means that once this over, we'll have no string attaches. It's over in a month. You and I will go back to that teacher-student relationship. But as of right now we can be friends with benefits. You're not my type, that's right, which means I won't fall for you. You have assured both of us that you will not fall for me either. It's perfect, isn't it?"

"Friends with benefits..." I lift my right arm and slamming it against my forehead for several times before closing my eyes tightly and sighing. That will do. Just have sex, get it out of your system and things should be alright is what Kiba would have said. I take a deep breath, and exhale out a sigh. "Okay."

"What? Are you - ouch! Shit!"

"Uh, do you want me to take a guess what happens to you?" I laugh after listening to the sound of him falling off the bed, the amusement is definitely at the right timing to break off the tension in the atmosphere.

"Ha ha, very funny, Uzumaki."

"Mmhm, yeah sensei, see you later."

"Are you sure?" he asks what he couldn't earlier, indicating how serious he wants me to think about this. "Because once you say yes, I'm gonna mark what's rightfully mine the next time I see you." My breath hitches at his words, and I unconsciously let out a moan just by thinking about it. "Oh? You'd like that? Aren't you kinky, Naruto?"

"S-See! I told you! You're h-h-horny all the time!"

His voice drops an octave low, and the way his husky voice whispers in the middle of the night seems to turn me on even more than possible. "You maybe right, but who's the kinky little shit here who gets horny at the thought of someone marking him? Do you get off on that? Being bitten and all?"

"The fuck, of course not!"

"But I'd like that," fuck you and your damn sinfully delicious voice. "To hold you against the wall and bite your neck, making you cry out both in pain _and_ pleasure." my hand automatically makes it way to my clothed erection, stroking it to be fully hard. "And then maybe I'll take my time exploring your body. Kissing, licking and biting all my way down." I gasp, letting out a whimper at the mere thought of him touching and leaving marks on my body. "Are you stroking your cock right now, Naruto?"

"Y-Yeah I am."

"Stop." he demands.

"B-B-But I'm - "

"Naruto, stop."

"Ah fuck!" I groan, but still following what he wants. "Sasuke you asshole!"

"You're not the first one to tell me that." he laughs, emerging this happiness aura all over the phone. Has it always been this easy to make him laugh? Or is this all just because I've accepted his proposal? "Don't you dare jerk off, you hear me?"

"What?!" how ridiculous is this guy gonna be? "No, no, you can't do that! Aren't you one bit turn on?"

"I definitely can. Remember, you were the one who said I can tease you all I want the next time we have sex."

I tilt my head to the side, my hands are itching to touch my aching dick. Just the thought of not being able to jerk off is torturous enough, and now he said he wants to tease me? That's gonna be fully torture, right? "...I did?"

"When you begged me to rub you faster last night."

"...I might say that, yeah, but that doesn't mean you - "

"Say all you want, but no means no. Until then, do not touch yourself; you'll get the reward if you're being a good boy,_ Naru_. Well, I'm gonna go. See you later." just like that, after saying all he needs to say, he hangs up on me, leaving me all turn on on my own. The bastard just calls me Naru. After saying he'll mark me, getting me this horny, he dared to call my pet name and then saying goodbye?

Sasuke you bastard! Now I'mma need a cold shower.

...What am I getting myself into?

* * *

**I'm starting to wonder if I should actually include the time and date. It doesn't really mean anything though, its purpose is more like to keep track of their original plan: being lover for a month. Ah well, I can always edit it.**


End file.
